


Explicit Collection

by lrceleste



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Unlikely to be Finished, Vibrators, hooker AU?????, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've recently decided to clear out my folder of all of the fics that I never finished, these are the more smutty of the bunch. These will mostly be drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a continuation of my first ever sjips fic, and had I completed it, it would have been my first smut, but I didn't...

Sjin was going far too slow for Sips’ liking. It was usually the opposite way around.

Reaching the top floor of the Sips co skyscraper, Sips couldn’t wait a moment longer. He scooped the taller man into his arms; it was an action that was slightly awkward due to their difference in stature. A surprised giggle escaped from Sjin as he was swept off his feet, noticing the sly smile that pulled at the corner of the grey man’s lips.

He wrapped his arms around Sips’ neck, mashing their lips together. The grey man stumbled to the bed, Sjin consuming his vision, as his lips removed any coherency that he still had.

Their lips separated and Sjin gave a short squeal, as Sips eventually found the bed, falling onto it. It was only seconds before their lips found one another.


	2. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a messy little loosing virginity thing.

Sips ran his hand down Sjin’s side; the boy beneath his fingers was tense, even though the fabric of his flannel shirt still separated them. He held onto him gently, a strange occurrence for the rough teen. He’d never been associated with being tender, but as his hand slid under the shirt, his fingers barely brushed against the boy’s flat stomach.

“Are you sure you’re ok?” He asked quietly, a smile on his lips, as the boys grip on his shoulders tightened slightly.

“Yeah.” The taller teen replied, nodding.

“You know I won’t be upset if you’re not sure about this.”

Smiling in reply, Sjin rested his hand on Sips’ cheek. He was sure about Sips, more sure than he’d been about anything. “I want to do this.”

They smiled, Sjin’s eyes only moving from Sips’ as the shorter teen gripped his waist, pulling him closer so that their lips could lock together, teeth clashing momentarily in a messy kiss. They’d never figured out how they made it sound so perfect in books and movies, they all told it differently, sparks flew, you leaned into one another, your lips pressed together. It was all a lie.

It was messy, neither of them had a clue, and Sips was never too sure what he was supposed to do with his hands. They all made it sound so simple, like the moment they locked lips they would know what to do, the instincts would kick in. But it never mattered to them.

Pulling away, slightly breathless from the long kiss, Sips asked, “Do you want to take your clothes off, or do you want me to?”

With a quiet giggle Sjin said, “You do it.”

 

After the silence had continued for close to ten minutes Sips finally spoke. “I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? What for?”

“I wanted to make everything perfect, and nothing went how it was planned.”

Sjin chuckled, taking Sips’ hand in his own, and rolling over so that he was facing the grey teen. “I didn’t expect it to be perfect.”

“Why not? Did you expect me to fuck up?!”

“Yeah, pretty much. I mean I fucked up too, but that’s the point, it was our first time. It means that next time we know not to wear ridiculous jeans, or put the lube next to the candle. You still enjoyed it, right?”

“Of course.”

“Then stop being a babby, and give me a kiss.”

He leant forward, his lips brushing against Sips’ before he opened his mouth, pushing his tongue into Sips’ mouth. Tasting the saltiness on his tongue he pulled away. Before he could question the taste Sips had already crudely answered the question. “Yeah, that’s what your dick tastes like.”

Playfully slapping his arm Sjin exclaimed, “Sips!”


	3. Umm.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think this was a request from a writing meme or something because apparently it was number 12? So if you ever sent me an ask for a hooker AU, I'm very sorry this is extremely late.

Sips rounded the corner, stopping to lean against the door frame, looking down at his employee, as he cleaned himself off in front of the mirror.

“You know you’ve got one more appointment for this evening?”

Sjin jumped, turning to look at his boss in surprise. “One more client? I should be done for the night; we had our night planned out.”

“It was a late booking.”

“Please Sipsy, can’t you give it to somebody else, Nilesy’s looking for some extra money.”

Walking forward so that his hands rested on Sjin’s shoulders, his short fingers massaging his stiff neck. “They asked for you personally.”

Sjin sighed, placing a hand on top of Sips’, and leaning his head against his employer’s soft stomach. Sometimes it upset him, the fact that he would have to leave Sips, not only his boss but also his long-time boyfriend, so that he could be with other people, people who he often had no desire to be with, but the pay was good, there were great benefits for being in a relationship with the boss.

“Who is it?” Sjin asked, holding out his hand to take the appointments book.

As Sips handed it to him he explained, “He’s one of the usual’s.”

“I see.” Sjin muttered as he rolled his eyes, there were a few names that sprung to mind, none of which paid enough to make up for the fact that he was going to miss the night in with Sips, it wasn’t often they managed to get a night in alone.

He was surprised when he looked down at the diary, the appointment was an over-night one, but it was the name below it that surprised him more.

“You’re mine for the evening.” Sips chuckled as he pressed his lips against Sjin’s neck.


	4. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because it's about time I added some actual porn lets do this.

Heat. It was all he could feel. The clammy hand gripping his hips tightly, hot breath from the lips trailing up the inside of his thigh. The fire in the pit of his stomach, being fanned by passion. Most obvious of all was the heat inside.

Someone might mistake it for pain. The vibrations pressed against tender skin again and again and again, changing angle, moving but still going on relentlessly. It wasn’t pain, it was white hot pleasure. His cries were nothing more than whimpers now. Desperate pleas for more were lost in his shallow pants and the high pitched moans that tumbled from his lips, as Sips’ lips pressed against the tender skin on his inner thigh, drawing ever closer to his twitching cock, begging for attention, for release.

As Sips’ thumb rubbed loving circles into his hip, his tongue left hot trails along tender skin. He thought the pulsing was almost as much as he could handle, but Sips’ expert tongue showed him otherwise. He cleaned away the precum that was already streaming, his lips running over Sjin’s tip. As the slim man wrapped his fingers in Sips’ hair, trying to find purchase in the short tuft, the grey man hummed against his erection, only causing him to grip hard, to curse his name as a moan escaped him.


End file.
